1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a personal computer (PC) and monitor using a remote control, specifically, to an apparatus and method for controlling a PC and monitor using a remote control, in which a sequence memorizing device is set in the remote control, to sequentially reoperate repeated works at once using a microprocessor in the monitor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electronic products generally have various control buttons for controlling their functions. Conventional control buttons are attached to the exterior of the electronic products so that a user should go to the products to use them. This is inconvenient for the user. Accordingly, there has been developed a remote control which allows the user to remotely control the products such as computers without reaching them. However, with a conventional remotely controlled computer, only its main body is controlled by the remote control, requiring a separate remote control for controlling its monitor.
Furthermore, in the installation of a computer system, its monitor is set in a place where a user can easily watch information displayed thereon. In case of its main body, it is located on or under a desk according to the user's choice. Thus, it is difficult for the computer main body to fulfill its function according to its location. Moreover, the conventional remote-controlled computer system has a limited remote control function in which a signal is transmitted from the remote control, the received signal data is analyzed by a microprocessor in the monitor, and the analyzed signal data is transmitted to the PC and monitor as a control signal. Accordingly, when the PC and monitor are controlled through several complicated operations, for example, when the PC and monitor are sequentially turned on, the state of monitor is controlled and a directory is searched in the execution of a PC program, or when a user who does not know a PC well executes an operation through a control sequence, or when a user carries out an operation to a specific state, the control operations must be repeated each time when the user wants to use the PC and monitor.